


To See You

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frottage, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 492 One shot<br/>Rated: NC-17 TCest, language<br/>Pairing: Shredder Raph/Leo<br/>Summary: Only one thing is really necessary to this powerful clan leader.<br/>Fan Art attached to this story is EXPLICIT - NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See You

            He waited in his darkened chamber, a silent almost brooding figure, against a background of plush though sparse furnishings.  Sitting on the end of his wide bed he was motionless save for the fire that burned in his predatory golden eyes.

            Those eyes were focused on the tapestry that hung against one wall, a richly woven piece that held a scene of bloody feudal warfare.  Although worthy of his gaze, the tapestry was not what held his attention.  What he awaited was its motion, a faint movement that would tell of the opening of the secret door hidden behind the tapestry.

            He would hear no sound from the one he was expecting, nor would he see the visitor if he did not wish to be seen.  It was only the traitorous breeze from the tunnel behind that door that would foretell his lover’s arrival.

            And so he waited.

            A candle, one of the few that was lit, suddenly flickered and threw dancing shadows across the rug.  His scrutiny did not waver, though his eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed.  Only with such a fixed stare was he able to see the stealthy form as it slipped into his room.

            “Leonardo.”

            The husky growl froze the turtle who had entered.  He was well built, muscles sinewy and defined, eyes a piercing cerulean that was only accented by the blue mask he wore.  Moving no more than one arm, Leonardo untied the mask and draped it around his neck.

            “I was trying not to wake you,” Leonardo responded, his voice low.

            “You didn’t.”

            Leonardo eyed the other turtle, weighing the meaning behind the terse words.  He could see the fire that had been smoldering begin to blaze to life, almost feel the heat from the other’s eyes.  His brother no longer wore a mask, just a black headdress that hung down his shell and somehow made him look more daring.  If that was even possible.

            “Shred . . . .” Leonardo began.

            “No.”  The word that cut him off was sharp.  “Not when we’re alone.”

            “Raphael,” Leonardo said, happy for the intimacy of speaking his brother’s true name aloud.  “I could have delegated the training, designated others to lead the patrols.  You needed me.”

            “I didn’t, I handled it,” Raphael responded.  “But I need you now.”

            In a single motion he rose from the bed, a powerful giant who moved with the supple grace of a beast of prey.  His muscles rippled beneath taut emerald green skin as he padded towards the smaller turtle, eyes fixed on his target.

            Despite his training, Leonardo’s breath quickened at the sight.  No one else could evoke such an emotional response, no other being could make his heart race with such anticipation.

            Almost without thought, Leonardo stepped back until his carapace was against the wall, using it as a buttress to support himself.  A corner of Raphael’s mouth twitched upwards, acknowledging his brother’s astute understanding of his desires.

            Leonardo did not move again as Raphael pressed against him, their plastrons scraping together as they melded into each other.  Slowly two sets of hands roamed unfettered over green skin, their fingers exploring, touching; delving into places that soon had them both panting and churring and so, so hot.

            Finally Raphael pulled his face away from the enticing musky scent of Leonardo’s neck and captured his mouth instead.  His brother moaned as Raphael’s tongue probed for his and then tangled with it, their wet appendages sliding together in a tango of spiraling lust.

            The smaller turtle gasped as Raphael relinquished his mouth and leaned away, immediately missing the scalding flame of his brother’s internal fire.  Raphael did not go far.  His body only inches from Leonardo’s, Raphael leaned an arm against the wall just over his brother’s shoulder and braced himself.

            Knowing what was to come next, Leonardo waited, his heart beating almost painfully inside his chest.  Raphael’s other hand flattened against Leonardo’s plastron and slid down, fingers dipping into the crevices between his scutes to further excite him.

            Head tipped back, Leonardo’s face was illuminated by a well-placed candle.  He kept his eyes open and focused on Raphael’s, remaining vulnerable to his brother’s searching gaze.

           Raphael’s hand found the bulging spot between Leonardo’s legs, the softer cartilage already spreading to release its prisoner.  Stroking that spot, Raphael merely grunted his command, not bothering to waste words when Leonardo already knew what he wanted.

            Exhaling his relief, Leonardo dropped down, the heavy weight of his expanding cock hitting Raphael’s palm.

            For a moment, Leonardo trembled, his eyes threatening to close as Raphael stroked his flesh to full arousal.  Only his intense will-power kept them open, the desire to give Raphael what he needed overriding his own instincts.

            Then Raphael’s grip shifted and Leonardo held his breath.

            Watching the emotions flash across his brother’s normally stoic face sent a spike of electricity straight into Raphael’s groin.  The meaty flesh in his hand throbbed invitingly, begging for even greater stimulation.

            He had been waiting hours for this relief and could wait no more.  Raphael’s cock made its appearance and filled quickly, the engorged flesh twitching as though it sensed Leonardo’s nearness.

            With a deft movement borne of years of manipulating a Sai, Raphael opened his hand and shifted his hips forward.  The two swollen shafts came into contact, eliciting a gasp from Leonardo as they were surrounded by Raphael’s hand and pressed together.

            Sweat beaded his skin and Raphael saw the glistening droplets form on Leonardo’s body as well.  His hand began to move, up and down, pumping their cocks together in an ever increasing rhythm, guided by the joint beating of their hearts.

            Hands pressed against the wall, Leonardo’s sight glazed over, his eyes seeing nothing as he drew closer to his finish.  Raphael watched it all hungrily, his vision filled with the eroticism of Leonardo’s changing expressions.

            Mouth opening to draw in small, panting breaths, Leonardo began to murmur Raphael’s name, over and over, as though he knew no other words.  Raphael’s gut clenched as he neared his peak, his hips swaying slightly as he thrust against Leonardo’s dick and into his own hand.

            Harder and faster, Raphael jerked on their straining cocks, feeling Leonardo’s begin to throb.

            “Ngh!  Ahh, ahh . . . Raphael . . . mmm . . . ahh, ngh . . . .” Leonardo sobbed, his voice cracking as he drew closer to his peak.

            With each guttural sound, Raphael grew nearer to his own climax as well.  His teeth pressed together as he compelled his body to wait for Leonardo.

            Suddenly Leonardo’s head sank further back, his mouth widening to release a silent scream of ecstasy.  Raphael’s eyes locked on his brother’s face as he felt Leonardo’s cock discharge its load.

            A split second later Raphael also orgasmed, his opposite hand closing into a tight fist in reaction to the climax that washed through his system.

            Through it all his eyes never left Leonardo’s face.

            In moments it was over.  Breathing labored, both of the turtles began to relax, the strain in their muscles loosening.  Raphael released Leonardo’s cock and took the time to tuck his own away.  It took Leonardo a bit longer to follow suit, his hand shaking as he finally placed his deflated cock back into its protective pouch.

            Though Raphael’s eyes had yet to leave his face, Leonardo did not feel at all self-conscious.  No one but Leonardo was allowed this close to him anymore, no one but Leonardo was given access to this side of his brother.  Not since he’d become Shredder Raph.

            Vulnerability was something neither turtle could afford to show anyone.  Except each other.

            In a voice that was low and deep, Raphael uttered the words he said each time they performed this ritual in the dark.

            “I love to see you cum.”

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by this beautiful picture created by Sherenelle on Deviant Art.  
> 


End file.
